


miss you, friend (re: the train station)

by polaroidexit



Series: until the flowers bloom again [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Fantasy, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Superpowers, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Sehun and Jongin spend another day at the ticket counter.





	miss you, friend (re: the train station)

Sehun's eyelashes started to flutter, making Jongin snap out of his infatuated trance and turn his head away immediately with forced nonchalance and slight panic.

Sehun gradually blinked out of his dreamless sleep while Jongin sneaked a glance out of his peripheral vision with curiosity, watching silently as Sehun squinted at his surroundings with exhaustion before his sleepy gaze landed on the hot cup of chocolate milk that had been carefully placed near his hand.

"We're going to be here for a while anyway," Jongin elaborated from where he sat on a stool beside Sehun's. "You should've made coffee instead," Sehun instinctively quipped, with his lips twisting regrettably right after. Jongin had merely snorted into his own cup of hot chocolate, relief settling in Sehun's gut at the response.

"I mean like, we're always here for a long time," Sehun mumbled as he cupped his hands around the warm cup and watched the steam puff out of the drink.

"You're going to get a cold one of these days," Jongin scolded with an unimpressed frown while he stood up to slide the ticket window shut, the creaking of the structure resounding throughout the small room.

"I never feel cold though," Sehun defended weakly, then took a tiny sip of his sweet, dark drink, embracing in the warmth that coursed through his body afterwards.

"That's because you're the wind." Somehow, that sounded quite mocking, making Sehun's eyebrow twitch.

"I'm not the wind, you're just weak," Sehun teased with an exaggerated sneer and dodged Jongin's elbow jab just in time. Jongin practically rolled his eyes into his stupid hot chocolate milk.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sehun drawled out a groan and then turned around to reach into his bag. "Homework?" Jongin guessed. Sehun gave an irritated grunt back in response as he returned with several worksheets and a textbook, slapping them all onto the counter.

"I have biology and pre-calc. It's so stupid," Sehun complained as he started to flip through the textbook pages with an unnecessary amount of force.

"Why don't you quit school then?"

"Like you did?" Sehun suddenly snapped, his death glare rounding up on the other. Jongin's eyes widened almost unnoticeably, blinking back in surprise before he frowned back with a tight lip. "Easy for you to say," Sehun grumbled with a defeated tone before he returned his gaze back to the papers held tightly between his pale fingers.

A pause.

"I'm not talented enough to dance through life like you. I can't even rap properly."

Jongin looked away with an unreadable expression for a moment before he glanced back with earnest eyes. "You could always just blow through them all." Sehun gave a humourless, dry chuckle. "You say it as if I have some sort of anger issues," Sehun said bitterly. Jongin shook his head vigorously even though they weren't facing each other.

"No."

"Well, I don't think I can do much, to be honest. With or without wind. I'm not like you," Sehun confessed as he started to write down notes. Jongin always thought the other's handwriting had been somewhat cute.

"I'm not a God, Sehun," Jongin spoke up. "All I can pretty much do is appear at all sorts of places and hopefully return with an album filled with Polaroid shots of each scenery."

"That's aesthetic."

"Isn't it?"

"But that's all you want to do with it. You're capable of so much more if you wished to do so."

The two of them settled into silence once again, making Sehun refocus back on his surroundings and realize that it was already dark, with bright stars slowly appearing in the black-coal sky.

"Have you heard from Zitao yet?"

Jongin muttered a quiet no in response. "I don't think he's coming back," Jongin spoke up meekly after a moment.

"Does he even know how?"


End file.
